


4 vezes X

by sweetpepper (pupure)



Series: My old Clamp fics [4]
Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupure/pseuds/sweetpepper
Summary: Série de drabbles/minifics com Seishiro, Subaru, Fuuma e Kamui, nas mais variadas combinações de casais e situações.
Relationships: Monou Fuuma/Sakurazuka Seishirou, Monou Fuuma/Shirou Kamui, Monou Fuuma/Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru, Monou Fuuma/Sumeragi Subaru, Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: My old Clamp fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059938
Kudos: 3





	1. Pequeno Tratado Sobre a Difícil Arte de se Assumir uma Derrota

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente publicada em 28 de outubro de 2007.  
> Originally published on Oct 28, 2007.

Lágrimas caíam incontroláveis, sua mão apertada sobre o peito.

– Eu... estou apaixonado por Seishiro-san...

Subaru abriu a porta, entrando no quarto de hospital do Sakurazukamori.

– Subaru-kun! – sorriu. Então o encarou, preocupado. – Você está chorando?

Subaru se aproximou, hesitante. Seishiro o abraçou, protetor.

– Não é nada, Seishiro-san.

– Tem certeza, Subaru-kun?

O garoto assentiu.

– Porque eu não quero ver você machucado. – fitou os olhos úmidos de Subaru – Porque você é "especial". Eu vou sempre olhar apenas pra você, e proteger apenas você.

Subaru o abraçou, feliz, e não ouviu o murmúrio quase inaudível.

– Porque você ganhou a nossa aposta, meu querido Subaru.

* * *


	2. Traição

Fuuma era o mais dedicado general demoníaco. Sob suas ordens, demônios investigavam, procuravam, tramavam, corrompiam. Aquilo era uma guerra – feita para encontrar, antes dos anjos, o jovem Kamui.

Ou algo sutilmente diferente. Impedir os anjos, e os demônios também, de chegarem até Kamui. Porque, na verdade, era Fuuma que protegia o belo Kamui, mestiço de anjo e demônio - a criatura caçada e proibida. O motivo da guerra. Seu tesouro, seu amante.

Fuuma há muito tempo conhecia o próprio futuro. Ia ser destruído, por defender Kamui. Mas a cada noite, de amor ou de guerra, ele sabia.

Valeria a pena.

* * *


	3. A Avó do Além

– Subaru, sua avó é bem velhinha, né?

– É. Minha irmã até costumava brincar que a nossa avó continuava exatamente com a aparência de quando éramos pequenos porque era um espírito do além...

– Ah... hehehe... Mas... não é não, é?

– Um espírito do além? Minha avó?

– É.

– Hum...acho que não... mas como ter certeza hoje em dia, né? He.

– Hahah... haha... ha.

– Algo errado, Kamui?

– N-nada.

– Kamui... ela não é um espírito do além.

– C-c-claro que não.

– Vem, me dá a mão. Minha avó está esperando. Eu protejo você caso ela seja um espírito...

– N-n-não precisa!

Mas deu a mão, assim mesmo.

* * *


	4. Indiferença

Os dois homens conversavam no topo de um prédio.

Indiferentes.

Seishiro sorria, com o sorvete de flocos na mão.

Fuuma sorria também. Riu um pouco, se aproximou.

– Tem um pouco de sorvete... – tocou o lábio superior de Seishiro – ...aqui.

Seishiro riu e beijou Fuuma na boca. Deu um passo para trás, fingindo preocupação.

– Saiu?

Fuuma riu, e tomou o sorvete da mão de Seishiro. Manchou os lábios dele novamente.

– Hum, não... ainda tem.

Seishiro suspirou e riu. Beijou Fuuma de novo.

O sorvete caiu no chão. Lá embaixo, caía também mais uma barreira, e mais um pouco de Tóquio.

Indiferentes.

* * *


	5. História de Noite das Bruxas

"Fuuma, como se não fosse nada, arrancou o olho direito de Subaru! Sangue correu, dor, e a barreira começou a desmoronar... Subaru estava morrendo...

Kamui rompeu as amarras, mas já era tarde...

Seishiro apenas observava, e sorria."

Kamui roía as unhas. Subaru estava com a mão sobre o olho direito, instintivamente – e Seishiro sorria, deitado com a cabeça no colo dele. Pela sala, estavam espalhados os doces que as crianças não levaram.

Fuuma sabia mesmo contar uma história de terror psicológico, indo de sussurros a gritos dramáticos. E ainda sempre usava a si e aos amigos como personagens... Mas quando a história finalmente terminou, depois de horas, eles protestaram.

– Você matou todo mundo, credo. – Subaru disse meio rindo, meio horripilado.

– Ainda bem que Hokuto está com Kakyo, e não viu que já começou morta, na história desse ano.– Seishiro disse, divertido.

– Hehe. Agora vamos pra cama... – Fuuma disse, ainda num tom arrepiante – ...preciso molestar Kamui, porque é o desejo dele...

Kamui riu e deu um tapa em Fuuma, brincando.

– Veremos, veremos. Boa noite, pessoal!

– Boa noite!

– Boa noite, divirtam-se!

– Boa noite, vocês também!

Os dois casais foram para seus respectivos quartos, enquanto amanhecia.

A noite das bruxas terminava. Em paz.

* * *


	6. Prozac

Prazer, para aliviar a dor.

O Kamui dos Dragões da Terra estava relaxado e satisfeito, observando o outro rapaz se vestir.

Cueca preta, boxer. Camiseta preta, de mangas compridas. Calças pretas, justas. Sobretudo preto, longo. Luvas negras – hábito. Um olho verde, o outro âmbar.

Subaru parecia ainda mais bonito aos seus olhos. Agora que via como era doce quando ele fechava os olhos, e se entregava.

Era uma coisa que o Kamui dos Dragões da Terra entendia muito bem, esse pequeno artifício dos adultos.

Prazer, para aliviar a dor.

Puxou Subaru de volta para a cama.

Para aliviar a dor.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Prazer, para aliviar a dor" é da música "Comida", dos Titãs.


	7. Silêncio

Na bela casa aonde Seishiro-san nascera, morava apenas Subaru.

Que estava com cinqüenta e cinco anos, e ainda era muito bonito. E solitário – talvez apenas Kamui ainda se importasse. E apenas para ele que Subaru ligou, e sutilmente se despediu.

Porque sabia que, após dormir, não acordaria nunca mais. E estava feliz com isso, quase eufórico. Morreria dormindo – provavelmente de algum problema cardíaco.

Percebeu-se imaginando Hokuto-chan e Seishiro-san vindo lhe buscar, em sonho. Estariam sorrindo, e Hokuto-chan riria e o jogaria nos braços de Seishiro-san.

Seishiro-san.

Ele teria dezesseis anos novamente, e morrer seria doce.

Absolutos silêncio e felicidade – eternos.

* * *


	8. Vermelho

Kamui tinha doze anos quando ouviu sobre as linhas vermelhas do destino. Invisíveis, ligavam o dedo mindinho da mão de alguém, ao da pessoa a quem ela era destinada.

Olhou para a própria mão, imaginando uma linha vermelha. Fechou os olhos, imaginando que a seguia. Pensou em Kotori e em Fuuma.

A qual dos dois que sua linha realmente estava ligada?

Quando Kotori foi atravessada pela espada, foi como se o destino tivesse decidido.

Kamui, por entre as lágrimas, pensou ter visto uma linha. Ligando sua mão, à mão de Fuuma.

E era vermelha – tingida pelo sangue de Kotori.

* * *


	9. No céu

Subaru beijou Kamui, fazendo o garoto ficar como um pequeno sol vermelho, e quente.

Soltou-o suavemente, também sol vermelho, e quente, e disse:

– Ahn... desculpe. – estava sem jeito – Desculpe, eu nada disso deveria ter feito.

Kamui estava fitando o chão.

De Subaru, segurou a mão.

Beijou-o, e disse:

– Quem disse?

* * *


	10. Distância

Eu ria, olhando de longe. O outro Kamui e um rapaz se beijavam, escondidos. O tal rapaz era louro, e dono de uma beleza um tanto ordinária. Mas que o Kamui dos Dragões do Céu se divertisse, enquanto podia. Já que não tinha mais Subaru...

Subaru era meu, agora. E estava ao meu lado, quase rindo também. Só que de mim.

– Você está com ciúmes. – ele disse. Ri mais ainda, e ele me beijou na boca, ainda achando graça. – Ele te ama, Fuuma.

– Eu sei. – fiquei sério, Subaru também. – Por isso temos que terminar logo com isso.

E os terremotos começaram.

* * *


	11. Verdades

– Esse yumemi, Kakyo, me olha como se eu fosse algum assassino... – Seishiro falou, rindo. _Kamui_ riu também.

– Deve ser porque você matou alguém que ele amava...

– Ah, é?... Bem, é sempre um risco.

– Era a Sumeragi Hokuto.

Seishiro sorriu. _Kamui_ riu e o beijou. Acendeu um cigarro pra ele.

– É, ela era uma menina bonita. – disse o Sakurazukamori, soprando fumaça para o teto do quarto.

– O outro Kamui e Sumeragi Subaru devem estar se dando bem.

– Espero que não muito.

– Ciúmes?

– Cala a boca.

– Eu também sinto. Às vezes.

Seishiro sorria, ainda. Calou-o com um beijo.

– Cala. A. Boca.

* * *


	12. Egoísmo

Meu irmão nunca se conheceu realmente. Eu o conhecia.

Mas eu não conhecia Seishiro-san, que por amor ao meu irmão, à sua própria maneira, foi capaz de morrer. Não pensei que fosse ser.

"Não fique assim, Subaru. Não se destrua assim..." Penso, e então me lembro que sabia muito bem que isso poderia acontecer. E agora vejo meu irmão sair à procura de bebidas e rapazes, envolvido com os dois Kamui, perdido com isso de ser Sakurazukamori e Dragão da Terra.

Se importar com alguém, ou morrer por alguém – pode ser apenas egoísmo.

Subaru, Seishiro... Kakyo.

Por favor, me perdoem.

* * *


	13. Desejos

"Eu... ainda amo você, do jeito que você é...

Por te amar, eu desejava que você cumprisse seus objetivos, fosse feliz da maneira como preferisse... mesmo que pra isso destruísse o mundo. Ele não é tão importante pra mim quanto você."

Então, esse era meu desejo.

Mas eu ainda queria trazer Fuuma de volta, se possível... parecia ser a única forma de podermos ficar juntos.

Eu estava caído no chão, o observando segurar a shinken apontada para meu peito. Sorri, e ele sorriu. Minha shinken bloqueou a dele, e voltamos a lutar.

Ele ainda sorria. Será que o desejo dele...?

* * *


	14. Só por hoje

Há dias em que eu até faço planos.

Acordo cedo, pensando coisas como... hoje eu vou cuidar daquele caso de possessão... e se minha avó ligar, vamos conversar. De tarde, vou com Kamui no supermercado. Depois, ele vai estudar para o vestibular – e vai insistir que eu o ajude. Então, dormiremos abraçados.

Não são grandes planos. Mas eu tento – um dia de cada vez.

Nesses dias, tento exorcizar os fantasmas, ajudar as pessoas, e tudo mais. Não sei se realmente me importo. Mas preciso fazer alguma coisa. Viver.

Ainda é tudo muito difícil.

Mas agora... eu até posso fazer planos.

* * *


	15. Tempest

Fuuma apenas observava; Subaru segurou o braço de Kamui. Chovia pesadamente.

– Você passou pro lado dele! – Kamui chorava, perturbado. Subaru o beijou, desarmando seu protesto.

Fuuma se aproximou, tomando Subaru para um beijo demorado – sem fazê-lo soltar o espantado Kamui. Então, Subaru beijou Kamui no rosto, permitindo que Fuuma beijasse o garoto na boca.

Os olhos úmidos de Kamui se fecharam, permissivos, e Fuuma trouxe Subaru para o beijo. Os lábios dos três se exploravam, lentamente, sob a chuva. Extasiados.

Subaru e Kamui se arrepiaram com o que Fuuma sugeriu, suavemente, sem afastar a boca dos dois.

– Vamos pra cama.

* * *


	16. Hábitos

Sakurazukamori e Kamui dos Dragões da Terra não se importavam um com o outro. Não eram amigos, nem inimigos, e somente percebiam a mútua existência quando não havia nada de interessante para ser feito. Então acabavam na cama – ou em uma loja de crepes, o que estivesse mais fácil.

Quando um morreu, o outro não sofreu, nem sentiu. E quando a garçonete perguntou pelo "amigo de óculos escuros, que também fumava", apenas sorriu e apagou o cigarro. Tédio, morte, e o costume de fumar que sequer era seu. Hábitos.

Pediu um crepe de chocolate, e acendeu outro cigarro.

* * *


	17. Marcado em espírito

Seishiro-san estava morto, mas estava ali, sorrindo. Alto, bonito e assustador, fumando um cigarro-fantasma. Subaru tocou o rosto da aparição. Tangível.

– Surpreso em me ver, Subaru-kun?

– O senhor está morto. É um fantasma... ou minha imaginação?

Seishiro se aproximou devagar. Apagou o cigarro nas costas da mão de Subaru, que gritou de dor.

– O senhor tem perguntas demais, Subaru-kun. Não tenho muito tempo... – Puxou Subaru pelo braço, e beijou-o. Subaru estava entregue. – Mas eu volto.

Ele desapareceu, e Subaru sentiu lágrimas caindo. Olhou a mão direita, a marca espiritual do cigarro sobre uma ponta da estrela. Sorriu – estava feliz.

* * *


	18. Tesouro

Kamui tinha um segredo. Tesouro, segredo-pérola, não compartilhava com ninguém, nem mesmo para o bem do mundo: quando se concentrava, podia sentir o que Fuuma sentia, caso ele permitisse. Era apenas um pouco de tato, e a presença. Mas era forte, era especial. Era mútuo – embora Fuuma jamais o tivesse procurado. Kamui fazia isso para buscar conforto, às vezes buscando prazer. Às vezes, quando Fuuma feria os Dragões do Céu, Kamui se feria – para que Fuuma sentisse dor.

O Kamui dos Dragões da Terra entendia, tudo isso. E sorria. Mimava demais o outro Kamui... mas tudo bem. Por enquanto.

Segredo-pérola.


	19. Laços

Você fazia o nó da minha gravata – eu ainda estava ferido demais pra isso. Eu queria beijá-lo, mas não sabia se deveria.

Tínhamos dormido juntos naquela noite. E eu provavelmente não tinha me saído muito bem, ferido, cansado, e virgem. Virgem. A sua cara de culpado não me deixava esquecer... Mas nada disso queria dizer que tinha sido ruim, ou vagamente perto disso. Não mesmo.

Apesar do que tinha acontecido, eu não queria que nada mudasse. Você é sobretudo meu amigo, que tinha tocado minha mente, minha alma. Meu corpo.

Sim, Subaru, é muito bom ter bons amigos. Ter você.

* * *

Eu fazia o nó da sua gravata. Poderia beijá-lo novamente.

Nós tínhamos dormido juntos naquela noite. Foi um pouco complicado, porque estávamos feridos, você muito mais que eu... Mas tinha sido bom, e feito bem. Estávamos melhor agora, você estava decidido a ir pra escola.

Eu sentia um pouco de culpa. Você era muito, muito jovem, terrivelmente ferido no corpo, na alma, e (céus!) era virgem... Mas... seus olhos diziam que tudo estava bem.

Conversamos um pouco sobre como era bom ter bons amigos. Você sorriu, e eu entendi, sorrindo também. Amigos, para sempre. Por quanto tempo durasse aquela eternidade.

* * *


	20. Jogos

Seishiro tocou o rosto do irmão, mas sua mente parecia estar longe...

– Como que você se tornou escravo daquela bruxa... – Seishiro parecia falar consigo mesmo.

– Nós dois somos escravos daquilo que escolhemos ser escravos, Seishiro-nii-san. – Fuuma sussurrou.

Beijou e mordeu o lábio inferior de Seishiro. O mais velho correspondeu tentando soltar o lábio, beijar e morder o de Fuuma... era um jogo. Extremamente antigo, de quando eles eram praticamente crianças.

Sorriram – estavam brincando, depois de tudo. Riram baixinho quando Seishiro arrancou sangue da boca de Fuuma, e lambeu bem devagar.

Tinha o gosto doce das coisas que nunca mudariam.

* * *


	21. O vento

Subaru estava no topo da Torre de Tóquio, sentindo o vento frio na pele.

– Você já está aqui. – era o Kamui dos anjos, que se equilibrava logo atrás.

– Sim. – Subaru se virou para olhá-lo, e viu a espada sagrada nas mãos dele. Era O Dia Prometido, e, inevitavelmente, alguém de quem gostava iria morrer.

– Vista isso e vamos. – Jogou uma capa rota nas mãos de Subaru, que olhava como quem estranha muito.

– Pra quê? – quase sorriu. Beijaram-se suavemente, talvez em despedida. – É a primeira vez que você me manda vestir alguma coisa.

Sorriram. E saltaram para o fim do mundo.

* * *


	22. Futuro

Subaru estava sentado sobre os calcanhares, uma cerimônia do chá com sua avó. Tinha dezesseis anos, olhos muito verdes, e pensava sobre o fim do mundo.

O líder dos Sumeragi estava destinado a ser uma das sete estrelas do firmamento, que salvariam o mundo da destruição. Levava o chá aos lábios, pensando como 1999 ainda parecia distante, e como tudo seria diferente. Ele seria mais velho, e sua barreira seria muito mais eficiente – porque o mundo dependia disso.

Foi a primeira vez que Subaru percebeu que gostaria que Seishiro-san ainda estivesse ao seu lado, quando o fim do mundo chegasse.

* * *


	23. Corpo e Coração

O Kamui dos Sete Anjos sentia os corações das pessoas. O que elas pensavam, seus desejos mais profundos.

E estava começando a achar graça nos atuais pensamentos e desejos superficiais do outro Kamui – porque quase todos eles envolviam estar na cama com "Fuuma". Devia ser os hormônios, a virgindade, os quinze anos... essas coisas que afetavam a mente.

Mas o Kamui dos Dragões da Terra realizava desejos. Que normalmente envolviam torturar, arrancar olhos, matar pessoas, e essas coisas pouco divertidas. Levar o outro Kamui para a cama era uma variação muito bem-vinda.

–

O Kamui dos Dragões do Céu também achou.

* * *


	24. Hitsuzen

Seishiro tinha sido muito bem pago para matar aquele filho de sacerdote, que seria alguém perigoso no futuro. Agora o olhava nos olhos confusos... Olhos sinceros, puros, com a mesma abnegação que já tinha visto em Subaru – de quem não pensava em si mesmo. E iria morrer.

Em um instante, o garoto transformou toda sua expressão, parecendo se tornar outra pessoa. Sorriu, um sorriso maligno que poderia estar no rosto do Sakurazukamori – que sentiu o próprio coração reagir a esse sorriso. Não deveria matar esse garoto. O tal futuro o envolvia também... o fim do mundo. Entendeu, sorrindo também.

O garoto tocou o pescoço do Sakurazukamori com as unhas, sorrindo, ameaçador. Seishiro se curvou e o beijou na boca, profunda e indecentemente – uma provocante declaração de paz. O garoto aceitou, correspondendo também profunda e indecentemente, arranhando a pele de Seishiro sob o paletó. O Sakurazukamori apenas riu daquele menino bonito, poderoso, e sádico.

– Não vou mais matar você. – Seishiro o afastou pelos ombros. – Volte a ser aquele que você tem sido... nos veremos novamente em 1999.

Beijou-o novamente, se desfazendo em pétalas de cerejeira.

–

Monou Fuuma retomou a consciência durante aquele último beijo, mas nunca chegou a entender nada.

* * *


	25. Ciúme

Subaru se olhava no espelho, distraidamente observando o próprio olho direito, cor de âmbar.

Kamui se odiava. Porque ter ciúmes de Subaru, do amor dele pelo Sakurazukamori, era irracional. Estava com Subaru, mas não tinha nenhuma posse sobre ele. O desejo secreto de dar o próprio olho direito, violeta, para que Subaru não ficasse andando com aquele olho âmbar, era ridículo.

Sabia que o onmyoji amava o falecido. E, diabos, sabia que provavelmente riria se soubesse que Subaru estava com ciúmes do incondicional amor que Kamui sentia por Fuuma.

–

Mas Subaru ficaria _bem_ mais bonito com o olho direito violeta.

* * *


	26. Pontos de vista

O Kamui dos Dragões da Terra andava passando um bom tempo com o novo Dragão da Terra, Sumeragi Subaru.

Mais ninguém via aquele Kamui como ele era. O outro Kamui o enxergava como "Fuuma", credo. A maioria dos outros o viam apenas como alguém semelhante à sua pessoa especial. Quem restava, o via como alguém extremamente ameaçador e temível – ou como uma pessoa normal e inocente.

Era fácil, agradável ficar ao lado de Subaru, que não mais o percebia somente como alguém parecido com sua pessoa especial, nem tinha medo, nem ilusões sobre ele.

–

 _Kamui_ só temia viciar nessa sensação.

* * *


	27. Psicossomático

Subaru sentia sua saúde cada vez mais frágil. Sempre febre, sonolência, ou sintomas de anemia, e sempre durante as aulas do colégio Holitsuba.

Não que fosse ruim passar um tempo ao lado do Doutor Seishiro, o médico da escola.

Ruim era agüentar Fay-sensei:

– É, você parece estar com febre, Subaru-kun! Bem, está dispensado para ir brincar de médico!

Ou Yuuko-sensei:

– Hummmmm, tomou uma boa injeção hoje, Suba-chan?

Pior ainda era quando seu irmão, Kamui, ou o Doutor Seishiro, escutavam essas brincadeiras... E o pior de tudo, era se sentir corar.

–

Mas nenhum desses problemas fazia suas doenças imaginárias sararem.

* * *


	28. Lâmina

Kamui estava com uma perna em cada lado do corpo de Fuuma, sentado em seu colo. Estavam sentados num banquinho, Fuuma com a cabeça jogada para trás, rosto e pescoço cheios de espuma de barbear. Kamui manejava, com delicadeza, uma lâmina afiada. Com ela, barbeava Fuuma, que sentia a navalha passar pela sua garganta, e era apenas um arrepio.

Era apaixonado por Kamui, e por esse cuidado. Amor. Beijou-o na boca, manchando de espuma o rosto imberbe e macio. Riram.

– Não, fica quieto, Fuuma. Se não acabo machucando você com a navalha.

– Mas se for você, Kamui, tudo bem.

– Bobo.

* * *


	29. Metade

Kamui tocava o rosto de Subaru com as pontas dos dedos, abraçado a ele. Pele sobrenaturalmente macia, cílios longos, boca, pescoço... tudo perfeito. E tudo totalmente conhecido – o irmão gêmeo era uma parte do próprio Kamui. A parte mais amada e importante, por isso que agora apertava sua mão com tanto amor.

Subaru beijou a boca de Kamui. Prendeu um canino no lábio inferior do irmão, apenas para sentir a gota de sangue queimar sua língua.

Afastaram-se minimamente por um momento. O casaco negro e dourado de Subaru tocou o chão.

Amor puro, sangue, sedução. Porque eles são somente um.

* * *


	30. Noite

O Kamui dos Dragões da Terra achava graça. Observava Seishiro dormir de barriga pra cima, mãos cruzadas sob a cabeça – parecia pronto para levantar e acender um cigarro. Alerta. Talvez nem mesmo a morte levasse o ar de perigo das feições dele.

 _Kamui_ colocou a mão sobre a garganta dele, e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Mal percebeu qualquer movimento, e sentiu a mão do Sakurazukamori sobre sua garganta. Mas não era um impedimento ao beijo.

Beijaram-se, sem parar a ameaça mútua. Você diria que acabariam se matando, nessa brincadeira de amantes.

Sem saber que a morte faz parte do jogo.

* * *


	31. Último ato

Kamui ainda estava reclamando da maquiagem de vampiro, "muito chamativa". Subaru riu – Kamui ficava bonito de qualquer jeito.

Seishiro e Fuuma desceram do palco, rindo de alguma piada particular. Eles sempre tinham essa cumplicidade.

– Acabou. – Fuuma sorriu para Kamui, lamentando não ter contracenado com os "vampiros".

– É uma pena, não é? – Subaru suspirou.

– Começou, então melhor que tenha fim. – Seishiro disse, acendendo um cigarro.

– Melhor mesmo. – Kamui sorriu para Fuuma. – Imaginem, ficar congelado em um único esquete, por anos?

Fuuma riu. Seishiro encarou Subaru insistentemente, até ganhar o sorrisinho que queria, e sorrir junto.

Começaram a ouvir os aplausos, e os coadjuvantes – Hokuto e Kakyo – correram até eles. Hokuto quase pulou em cima de seu irmão, para arrumar a gola de seu casaco negro. Ela tinha sido "Hokuto", "Yuuko", "Kotori", a "avó", uma garçonete. Kakyo interpretou "Kakyo", "Keiichi" e "Fay".

Aliás, um Kamui magistralmente maquiado por Hokuto que interpretou a versão mais jovem de "Fuuma" – os fãs do ator, na platéia, nunca se esqueceriam das raras e ótimas expressões de maldade que ele fez.

Os seis correram para o palco. As cortinas se abriram pela última vez, e os atores e a diretora do espetáculo agradeceram a todos os espectadores.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu muito obrigada a todos que leram!


End file.
